


when did lust for you become an organised crime?

by jinyoungies



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jaehyungparkian, Lapdance, Light Choking, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Sub, dom!jae, feelings!!!!!!!, i’m so bad at tagging lol, lowkey degradation, needy brian, sub!Bri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungies/pseuds/jinyoungies
Summary: jae and brian get a little carried away in the studio after their daily schedule.





	when did lust for you become an organised crime?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @ jae in ‘remember us’ for supplying me enough content to write this.
> 
> title from ‘get down on your knees and tell me you love me’ by all time low.
> 
> for my bestest friend, you’ll know who you are- i hope you enjoy this

it was a routine, even though neither of them wanted to admit it at all. a loop, a cycle that repeated almost every time kang younghyun and park jaehyung got to spend just a little more than ten minutes in each other’s presence. it was a mesmerising routine that both of them could get used to, and surprisingly enough, it wouldn’t take them years to do so, like it would with other people outside their own little comfort bubble. they have known each other for a good couple of years now and yet every day felt like the first one, with the same butterflies releasing in their stomachs as they messily kissed for the one hundred thousandth time that night.

 

and maybe that’s what made it so special. maybe that’s what made kang younghyun’s eyes sparkle like a constellation of bright stars on a night, galaxy-filled sky as soon as he saw park jaehyung. everything about him was so god damn perfect, the way he moved, the way he shined and looked to effortlessly stunning, so ethereal without even trying- it was the smallest things that made jae’s little crush on his bandmate feel like home and even beyond that, hence he had already come to terms with the fact he was so utterly in love with the younger bassist months ago. he had wondered many times how come brian hasn’t suspected anything at all. or maybe he did- but if so, why didn’t he act upon it? why didn’t he do anything to help the situation? yet on the other hand- what did he expect? brian liked what he called a good fuck and younghyun was there to deliver, with no feelings attached of course. or so did he think, (and so did he try to tell himself soon after whining little ‘i love you’s in jaehyung’s ear as he thrusted into him. oh, little did he know....)

-

 _“i want to try something”_ \- said jae, with the most intimidating voice and posture brian has ever seen him put on. brian could swear he didn’t even intend on it- his voice sounded so define, like he knew just what he did to him just by, well, speaking. jae’s voice was now almost like the same voice that he used in bed, making younghyun squirm in deep pleasure within seconds encountered. the same one that told him to tell him exactly what he wants, which was enough to make younghyun’s whole body twitch without jae having to do anything. his voice was so define, so ear-splitting, so piercing and so dominant, almost. brian couldn’t hear himself think. jae crossed his arms as he leaned back against the doorframe; he smirked, and just there and then, brian could swear he felt the bulge in his pants grow bigger and the air get thicker as the clock was ticking beside the two of them.

jaehyung smirked. a smirk. that was all it took for younghyun to turn into both a literal and eternal mess, nothing more and nothing less. he felt his cheeks go pink and the smirk on jae’s face widen, spreading more across his lips as it made the whole of younghyun’s world light up. he walked over to brian, and he could swear he felt every step jae took. it was painful, and both of them knew it. at this point, brian was almost sure the other knew just what he was doing- and he was still so good at it. jae stared, so deeply into brian’s eyes. brian felt like he was now fully exposed to jae, like he could see through him and read him like an open book. he wondered if jae could see the hidden adornment and love he held within every stare. he felt helpless, not sure whether it was entirely positive or not such. and yet, all that his mind was able to fully process was the phrase he repeated to himself way more than any other phrase in the three languages he could speak. don’t. get. attached.   
too late - he thought just as he glared back at jae, trying to mentally convince himself into thinking he isn’t so utterly in love with him, but as always, failing. 

 

 _“younghyun, baby, tell me, how would you feel if i fucked you right there, in this studio? how would you feel knowing that anyone could walk in at any second and see me tearing you apart? or that they could hear you become a mess under the slightest touch of mine? would you like that, baby boy?”_ jae whispered in the other’s ear as he bent over to face younghyun who was sat by his computer, now forced to face jaehyung, eyes widening and not quite believing what he just heard. what an irony, jae thought, brian was recording yet another song. scrap that, the smirk was now back, and so was younghyun’s on-growing bulge in his pants, that unlike jaehyung’s smirk- didn’t disappear at all. his mind went completely blank. jae looked so intensely, so incredibly yet undeniably hot. brian quickly realised he really wanted to feel jae inside of him again, it had only been a few days since their last ‘helping hand’ sesh, and yet younghyun was acting as if it had been weeks, hell, months, even years since. “ _cute_ ” jae thought to himself, not letting his thoughts escape his mouth and the only facial expression being the damn smirk that was clearly driving brian crazy.

brian obviously needed, wanted jae to touch him, feel him, bite him, mark him and make him his pretty baby boy, he wanted anything really, anything at all would satisfy him. he wanted and needed jae, all of him, his jae. he wanted him all to himself. he didn’t care how, where, he didn’t care who could hear him. younghyun needed jae to use him however he wanted and he needed it right now. 

 _“use your words, baby. tell me, how would it feel? me fucking you, making you particularly helpless as what i’m about to do next. i could just leave you here, so needy and desperate. now, be good and tell me what you want, baby.”_ \- younghyun felt the other stare at his semi-hard length that was evidently leaking pre cum already just from jae’s words. kinky! so! kinky!   
soon after that, jaehyung gasped and turned back to meet brian’s eyes. brian tried to close his legs just for the other male to spread them back out. _“use. your. words.”_ jae‘s hand rapidly grabbed his neck, letting go shortly after to give the other one a quick adrenaline rush. jae almost growled into brian’s ear, and it would be an utter lie to say that brian didn’t find him so extremely hot just in that second, when he was mad. but he didn’t want to disobey, not at all, so he did as his secret, but not-so-secret crush, jaehyung, told him to.  
_“yes i-”_  - brian moaned out. _“b- baby boy would like that.”_ brian closed his eyes which by this point, were almost parted with tears due to how overwhelmed and small he felt because of jae, who was now evidently on top of him.   
that one word. he didn’t exactly intend on saying it, but he‘s been thinking about jae calling him that ever since the first time he gave him a quick hand job, back after one of their first concerts as day6, to relieve the older’s stress that came with being a new debuting idol, as well as a full time meme as he often liked to describe himself. it felt right- jae was so, so attractive without even trying, and brian couldn’t help but get so painfully hard at the slightest touch of jae’s fingers on him, even if it wasn’t exactly in a sexual context. even if jae hugged him after a long day at work and his fingers somehow landed anywhere near his neck, just in that second he felt his knees getting weaker, slowly and gradually struggling to stand straight. he just wanted to be his for good, brian wanted to be his pretty baby boy, all for jae to play around with. it really was too much for him, he couldn’t handle a single more sound of jae’s voice echoing in his ear, he couldn’t handle his stare, his touch, his presence, his chest gently pressed against his as he held his wrists down. he needed jae and he was ready to beg for him if that’s what it took.  
_“oh my god, what did you just call say? repeat it, and this time actually look at me if you want it so badly. it will be a reward for being good for me, baby boy.”_ \- jaehyung said- he almost whispered, in fact. he gently bit younghyun’s ear as the younger whined out.   
_“i- i can’t- ‘s too embarrassing”_ \- he whined, already so desperate even without jae touching him. “ _i need you- so so bad, please make me yours. mark me too, i want everyone to know i’m yours.”_ \- brian bit his lip as he still struggled to open his eyes.

 

 _don’t. get. attached._ - he thought again. the look jae gave him was so badass, so sinful; it was almost painful. was this love? when you’re ready to give your all, to someone who might not even need it when things come to it, is that what the poets struggled to describe as, love? but how could he not get attached, when the hottest, most perfect man was stood right in front of him? gosh, why was he thinking about this right now? he was currently pinned down as jae tried to get him to look at him and to goddamn say what he wanted already. but brian was scared. for some reason, this felt different than any other times. it was more personal, and by that time brian had it all figured out already. he was in love with jae, and he wanted to do everything he could to make him happy, and to be his pretty baby boy, as he thought to himself. _“so, be it_ ” younghyun thought.

brian broke the enforced eye contact to look at jae’s soft lips for a good couple of seconds, then looked back up to meet his eyes. it was magical, really, how could every second spent with jae be so everlasting? brian was trying so hard not to once again get lost in jaehyung’s eyes. you’re shameless, kang. he thought to himself.

 _“i’m gonna need you to stop being a brat and say what you want. otherwise i won’t do anything, can you hear me? words, brian, i need words._ ” - jaehyung roughly grabbed brian’s jaw, enforcing him to this time, actually stare right into his eyes. brian could tell jae was getting frustrated, and to be honest, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed annoying jae, he liked seeing him get mad over the most stupid things. he’s thought about it many times before- misbehaving and being a brat just to be pinned down and punished by an angry jae as he tells him how much of a slut he is for him. but at the same time, his mind was getting full, vision getting foggy, and the air once again getting heavy, at the thought of jae praising him and telling him how pretty he is as he adored every detail of his soft, gentle skin and as he kissed him with more passion than he could ever imagine. he loved it, he desired it, and he knew he was ready to do anything in order to get just that. so, there he was again, stumbling upon his thoughts, as jae waited for him to say anything at all.

 _“please, jae, anything, do anything, do whatever you want, gosh, touch me, kiss me, anything, i’m yours okay? please tell me i’m yours, i’m your pretty baby, aren’t i? please”_ \- brian mumbled out with his eyes closed, emphasising the last ‘ _please_ ’ while remaining too embarrassed to look jae in the eyes.   
_“i’m going. to fuck you. so. hard.”_ \- jae growled in his ear, this time literally. brian suddenly felt dizzy, his eyes were filled with tears as he whined for no particular reason at all, since by that point, jae still hasn’t even touched him. and to say that jae didn’t find brian being desperate and needy the cutest thing would be the biggest lie told to date. he liked having control over the younger, he liked seeing his inner thighs shake when all he did was trace his fingers over the slightest outline of brian’s still clothed cock. it was adorable, in the hottest way ever.   
_“you’re cute when you’re needy”_ \- jae said as he gasped under his breath _. “strip for me if you want it so badly.”_ and in that moment, brian was gone. it felt like he was paralysed and nothing could get him out of said state. well, unless it was jae, of course. jae was different. so incredibly different to everything he’s had before. jae was home, jae was safety, he was happiness and care, he was love and he was laughter. park jaehyung was everything, and to say that younghyun wasn’t so utterly in love with him would be a lie, to say the least.

and so, he did as he was told.  
he started off by taking off his tight black leather jacket which seemed to stay on his broad shoulders wherever he went. then his shoes, his shirt, now exposing his honey skin chest- followed by his jeans. he made sure to pay the most attention to jae that he possibly could- brian felt every one of jae’s evil stares. the older now sat back where brian was before as he watched the younger, dark haired guy undress. he looked surprisingly relaxed, a little too relaxed to believe that brian kang was really stripping for him and in front of him. all he did was stare and act unbothered and, surprisingly enough, he was still so incredibly good at it. brian wondered, was there really anything park jaehyung wasn’t so good at? 

they both remained silent for a good couple of moments, both most definitely trying to collect their own thoughts without going insane.   
_“ride me.”_ \- jae said confidently and steadily. his voice so piercing and so ear-splitting, he didn’t didn’t need to say anything else- all younghyun did was wait for his command, and there he was, sitting himself down on jae’s lap, with the older still fully clothed. brian caught another stare as he slowly started to grind his hips down on jaehyung. it felt so good, so new and fresh even though they have done it so many times before. as brian threw his neck back, exposing all of it to jae and he continued to grind on the older’s lap. jaehyung once again, grabbed brian’s sharp jaw, and pulled him closer for a deep kiss, adding more passion to the already heated moment. brian breathed out a gentle moan, tonguing at jae’s lower lip, taking it between his teeth before releasing it and letting their breaths collide once more, each and every moment deepening the kiss. jae’s hands made their way onto brian’s hips, pulling them down into their place, now closer to jae’s length. brian could tell jae was half hard already- if not completely hard by this point. after brian took into account that jae wants him to keep going just in that certain spot, jae’s hands now moved up to brian’s soft, pink nipples- twisting and tugging on them as brian squirmed with pleasure, now most certainly forced to break the kiss due to running out of breath each second.   
_“you look so pretty riding me, bri, fuck, you’re doing so well just for me. keep going baby, you’re amazing, my baby boy.”_ \- jae said, observing brian and his thighs which twitched as he took the praise in, softly whining ar the sound of the compliments being thrown at him. brian picked up the pace and if jaehyung wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. brian felt jae’s erection between his thighs, secretly wishing he could feel it inside him already, filling him up as if it was the only thing it was truly meant for. he knew jae was close already, and so was brian, but what was the fun in stopping just at shameless lap dance? on the other hand, younghyun was getting more needy with each roll of his hips, and he knew jae noticed it too. but once again, the same question flashed in his brain- why didn’t he do anything? brian wondered, feeling himself getting closer just at the thought of jae fucking into him just in that moment.  
_“‘m close”_ \- brian mumbled out, choking on his words, catching his breath as he felt jae hold him down in one place, signalising brian to stop.   
_“you’re not allowed to come until i tell you to, understand? now be a good boy and turn around for me.”_ \- jae said, patting brian’s back as a sign for him to stand up. _“i’m going to make you feel so good.”_ brian nodded and of course, he followed jae’s command.

while brian was taking his time adjusting himself onto jae’s lap, the older quickly reached out for the lube in brian’s cupboard- he always wondered why he had it there, at the end of the day the studio was open for so many people to use, so why was brian so open about keeping lube in an open cupboard? and most importantly, why did he need lube jn the studio anyways? jae questioned, not exactly expecting any answers because that wasn’t important now, jae wanted to give all of his attention to the younger boy who was already so desperate by the look in his eyes. all jae wanted to do was make sure he feels good no matter what. he grabbed the bottle and squirted the strawberry flavoured gel onto his hand, making brian feel the shivers run down his back as jae closed the bottle and put it back on the desk. “ _in all seriousness, do you want this, bri? i need you to tell me you want it before i do anything. are you sure of this?”_ \- jae said to brian, who was straddled across his lap, skin exposed, all for jae to see and adore.  
_“jae, i’ve never wanted anything more. yes, i’m definitely sure, now please just do something“_ \- brian begged, too afraid to look jae in the eyes.  
_“what got you so needy, baby boy?”_ \- jae teased. _“come here, now.”_ of course, brian followed his lead.

and just then, when jae had younghyun’s full permission, jae bent the younger over as he pushed one finger into his tight hole, stretching him out so that he’s ready for the real thing, so shameless of anything and everything at once. younghyun felt dizzy again, his vision was blurry from the tears running down his puffy cheeks caused by jae’s constant teasing and denial, as well as the fact he couldn’t believe that he was really about to have sex with the man he’s loved since day one. it felt like he wasn’t thinking straight, like he was lost in every one of the thoughts that flew into his head while still letting any possible thoughts escape his mind the second they had entered it. _“i-, please, please, another one, i- i need you so bad, please”_ \- he cried out, and to say he was embarrassed was an understatement. but who said he didn’t like it? surely if he did dislike it, jae would be the one to know- brian trusted jae with all of his being, and of course, by now jae knew this too. he was well and aware of the fact brian indeed, loved him more than as a friend, and he could’t hide the fact he felt the same way too, but when it came to it, neither of them ever had the guts to speak about it. who knew, maybe tonight was the night? both of them were bound to find out, both of them were bound to feel the safest in each other’s presence, so what else was there to stop them?

jae inserted another finger in on brian’s request, followed by another one, pushing them in and out of brian at steady pace as his back arched from pleasure. the thought of anyone walking it an any moment had jae's blood rushing up from his head, through stomach and down to his feet and back. without a lie, it made him want to do even more to the younger boy. he wanted to make sure he feels good no matter what and the thrill of someone walking in and seeing brian, who was usually the top, getting absolutely ruined under the slightest of jae’s touches. it was mesmerising, really, brian’s eyes always shined brighter than if you combined all the stars in the night sky, and jae just couldn’t help but feel everything around him freeze whenever he looked into them. it felt like he was drowning and even though he was surrounded by air, it felt like his lungs were locked and getting clogged up with water as he dug deeper in younghyun’s chocolate brown eyes.

almost lazily, jae’s fingers of his other hand tug on brian’s soft, pink nipples, gently taking them in between his fingers before letting them free again. the other hand was still busy making sure brian is prepped for the real thing, slowly stretching brian open as he begged for jae to do something already. _“jae-, please, i’m s- i’m so close, please take care of me, jae, i need you- so bad,”_ \- he whined out,  already embarrassed enough that jae made him such a mess without exactly touching him yet. jae was usually the one to beg, the one to be teased and edged as brian did everything but what he wanted him to do. of course, according to him, it was all to make jae feel better; teasing was just a part of the fun and brian never hid the fact they both loved it even if they didn’t quite want to admit it. 

 _“baby, you’re literally begging. what’s gotten into you?”_ \- jae stopped just to grab younghyun’s face, seeing the tears run down his face. the situation really shouldn’t turn him on, but he could’t help it, knowing that the boy was so needy he started crying at jae’s touch. _“i’m okay, i swear, i’m okay, please just do something, i can’t wait any longer,”_ \- younghyun tugged his neck back in hopes of stopping the tears, followed by a few “ _hmphh_ ”’s and other noises that even brian himself didn’t think could even come out of him. jae pulled him back and kissed him like no one has ever done before; they both kept their eyes shut, and their stomachs now filled with pure lust. brian was’t sure why he was crying anymore, was it the teasing, or jae’s overwhelming presence, or the fact he was now so physically close to the man he loves, maybe it was the pet names or the constant will to be jae’s pretty baby- brian really had no clue anymore, but he quickly grew comfortable with the gut feeling as he felt his lips connect with jae’s. needy, it was. brian was _needy_.

 _"got it,”_ \- he said, breaking the kiss, _“come here baby boy.”_ \- jae cupped brian’s cheeks again and all he could think was, gosh, he really is beautiful. his ethereal features that were now exposed over his bare face just for jae to see. beautiful. stunning. so, truly and absolutely lovable. he could definitely get used to this. brian followed which lead jae to quickly letting go of brian’s face, almost forgetting what was really happening in front of his eyes. he didn’t try to ignore it at all, not this time around, so he let his mind set on fire and forced himself back into the mood, with naked brian now straddling over him.

 _“hmphh, jae, please-“_ \- he mumbled out, surprised at himself that any words, or sounds in this case, even decided to come out of his mouth. _“don’t tease, please, just-“_

 _“just what, baby?”_ \- brian didn’t answer, he just smirked. he couldn’t answer, for that matter. jae was, overwhelming. so much more than that which brian couldn’t quite describe. _“i’m gonna need you to say it,”_ \- he demanded.

 _“just fuck me, please, jae-“_ \- younghyun’s begging was shortly cut off with jae’s hand over his butt. brian gasped, followed by a tight feeling in his chest filling him right up, still enough to keep him steadily in have’s lap. _“you know that’s not what you should call me, baby?”_

 

 _“s-sir, fuck, please, fuck me, sir,”_ \- said brian, trying to sound more steady and just a tiny bit less desperate than both of them knew he was. _“there’s the good boy. alright, i will fuck you. remind me of your safe word baby?”_ \- and any of brian’s thoughts of sounding less needy, were now gone, completely brushed and totally erased.

“ _red_ ” - he said as his eyes met jae’s. the eye contact was short but steady, and was shortly broken off as jae turned brian around and laid him down before climbing on top of him.

everything was hot. so god damn hot brian thought he was going to pass out.  
before jae could pay attention to anything, brian’s bangs already sticking to his forehead as jae, the supposedly submissive-looking one, thrusted in and out of him, faster and rougher with each one, making brian nothing but a total mess as he got closer to his edge. as much as brian wished he didn’t like it, it wasn’t a lie when he said he wants jae to use him for his own pleasure. needy. so needy. brian never thought the way jae so effortlessly said it as if he was made for it would echo in his head minuted after it happened. jae loved the affect he had on younghyun, and none of it remained hidden as jae groaned into brian’s ear, watching it send shivers downs his back and absolutely adoring it.

brian was… loud, to say the least. in fact, he was now a moaning mess, loud enough for jae to tell him countless amounts of times to keep it down because someone could walk in at any point. he wouldn’t want neither of them to get caught, or anything, would he? “ _jesus christ brian, baby, i’m not gonna last”_ \- the younger boy cried out as he heard the sweet pet name escaped jae’s lips yet again, and what felt like an echo in brian’s head that wouldn’t leave even if he tried to make its way out of his head. he really did have a thing for pet names, more specifically for being jae’s baby, if that was even a majorly possible thing. he liked the thought of being- more or less, ruined, he liked being made cry and humiliated, even if he didn’t want to admit it to anyone, not even himself. he liked being praised, being told he’s a good boy. he liked taken care of, too, that wasn’t a secret at all, especially not between the two guys now buried in each other’s… presence, yes, but also literally buried in each other. jae was, at least.

 _“jae, ‘m close, please let me come”_ \- a mess. a literal, total, absolute and utter mess. nothing more and nothing less. jae never ever in his life thought he would see brian like this, so weak under his touch, so desperate for anything at all. if you were to ask him, this was definitely a sight to live for, and to live by for the rest of his life. it was in that second when jae’s inner dominance decided to make a comeback again, striking harder than it has before as brian said his name instead of the nickname they established for him to use. you could see it in his eyes, or the way he bit his lip before he let out a gasp that turned into the most intimidating look he could get out of himself.

 

 _“what did you just call me?”_ \- jae said as he slowed down his deep and passionate, shortly after his cock pulled out of brian’s hole, making him whine and cry out. _“turn around and bend over.”_ \- brian did just as jae said, already made aware of what was coming. he laid himself over in jae’s lap, ass fully exposed, cheeks still fluttering and eyelids still wet from the tears.  
_“that wasn’t very good of you, baby. i thought you wanted to be a good boy, but no, you’re just my filthy little cock slut, aren’t you? can’t even follow a simple rule correctly, what an embarrassment.”_ \- he hissed. _“but that’s okay, i’m here to teach you a lesson, is that alright? i won’t be too harsh, and all you have to do is count for me. you can always use your safe word if you really want me to stop. understand?”_ \- brian nodded, followed by a quick, whiney _“yes, sir_."

before brian could say or do anything else, now that the older guy had his consent, jae’s hand landed on his butt. “ _ah fuck- one_ ” - younghyun squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he grabbed his wrists and held them down on his back, just to be sure the younger doesn’t accidentally touch himself since he’s already been bad and this is just a part of his punishment.

jae’s hands felt so good on brian. they were so big and soft and brian wondered many times how they’d feel all over him. the so called punishment wasn’t so much of a punishment when all it did was get brian to want jae more, as each loud smack let out more butterflies and empty air into his stomach. magic. pure lust and magic.

 _“two- hmphh, pl- please-“_ followed by three, four, and finally five, alongside the uncountable number of high pitched moans and begging for jae to let him come, with very much expected “ _not yet_ ”’s from jae. the sounds that left brian’s mouth and satisfied groans that jae occasionally let out. “keep it up and it’ll be another 10” - he said cockily. _“also, i thought i told you to keep quiet?”_ brian could swear he heard jae groan a subtle needy bitch under his breath as brian leaned off of jae’s lap, only to be pinned down again. which on its own almost made him collapse onto him with pleasure. “ _you don’t get to come until i say so, remember?”_ \- jae said as he reached out to brian’s chest and pinched his left nipple, making brian arch his back with pleasure.

younghyun was done; so done with jae’s teasing and how he has already brought him so, so close to the edge before letting go of brian just to play with him again. jae noticed how sensitive brian is all over his body, and he couldn’t quite tell whether it was just jae’s impact, or whether it was just how he always was. he hoped, and gracefully let himself think that it was the first option.

jae felt like he wasn’t thinking straight. younghyun was driving him crazy, in all the ways he could ever possibly think of.  
“ _blow me_ ” - he said, and younghyun immediately took jae’s length in seeing as he was already faced in between jae’s thighs. jae’s groans clearly signalised to brian that he was possibly, if not definitely, giving him the best blowjob he’s ever received for sure. jae gripped his hand in brian’s hair as he guided him deeper onto his cock, mentally asking brian if he could go any deeper and the younger guy simply following. within minutes, he was already so close it was almost embarrassing, and brian was still so damn hard it was painful to feel, and painful to witness. but brian didn’t want to disobey jae again, so if that meant being edged until he cries for another three hours, so be it.

jae comes, without any warning but groans and moans and quick breaths escaping his plump, bitten lips as his neck bent back, exposing all the bites and marks younghyun left. the thick liquid finally spilling into brian’s mouth as he swallowed, feeling jae’s long fingers brush through his hair again. _“good boy, you’ve been so good for me baby. let’s take care of you now, shall we?”_ \- he said, and in that second brian was so relieved he felt like he was going to cry. _“yes, sir. please”._

jae took brian’s length into the palms of his hands, and brian let out a shy wheeze as he tried to cover up his flustered, blushing face. he looked beautiful, so beautiful like this. jae wished he could describe it all just there and then, he wanted to write all the pretty poems and sing all the love sons to him but clearly now wasn’t the time, so yet again he ket go of those thoughts as he worked over brian’s already full on hard cock.

 _“don’t stop, sir- please please please please let me, please make me come”_ \- brian hissed and squeezed his eyes shut and jae still keeps going. he keeps going even though he can see how wrecked brian looks, and he can’t quite tell if it’s annoying him or turning him on even more.

 _“holy shit baby, you’re so needy- you’re alright, come for me baby boy, you did so, so well for me okay?”_ \- brian was squirming, whining, crying out, tiny moans escaping his mouth occasionally as jae’s hand was wrapped around his cock, twisting it up and down with his thumb brushing over the tip. after jae gave him full permission to do so, younghyun finally felt his release, soon to be known as the best orgasm he’s had in his life.

-

_“i’m sorry, was i too rough?”_

_“jae! what the hell! of course not, you would be the first and the last one to know if i was uncomfortable at any point”_

_“you’re a dork”_

_“and you’re mean,”_

_“you love it really, now let’s go and get you cleaned up, pretty boy”._

both of them were now sure they could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry,,, 
> 
> ((please note this is my first time posting serious smut on here!! i’d definitely appreciate any feedback <3 i hope you enjoyed hehe))


End file.
